Un Nuevo Sentimiento
by Zashley1
Summary: Conmieza el año en East High , muchas sorpresas pasaran en este año , muchos cambios , Troy esta con Gabi pero algunas cosas cambiaran por que la persona que menos esperaba sera el amor de su vida.... TROYPAY ! : , LEAN!
1. Capitulo 1: El Primer Dia

Hola , A todos Este es mi primer Historia de Troypay ! en el fanfiction 

Bueno Espero que les gusted :

Capitulo 1:

Capitulo 1 : El primer Dia

Luego De unas vacaciones muy geniales , Los chicos tienen que volver al Colegio..  
El primer Dia de Clases en East High.Una linda muchacha rubia, ojos cafe, blanca y hermosa con cara de "creida" pasaba caminando.Los Linces se separararon y la muchacha paso (como en la pelicula).

Chad: La reina del hielo llego !  
Zeke: Que creen que haya hecho ?  
Porristas: COMPRAR ESPEJOS !  
Gabi: Hola Troy (le ponder "gabi" para no poner gabriella que es muy largo)  
Troy: Hola mi amor, se dan un beso  
Gabi: Te extrañe  
Troy: Yo igual amor, un besoo  
Tocan el timbre  
Los dos se sonrieron y se fueron a la sala.  
En La Sala, Todos se sentaron por que entra Darvus..  
Darvus: Hola alumnos, bienvenidos otra vez a un nuevo año escolar en East High, como saben en el año pasado tuvimos un musical "Tierra de Luz" que fue un exito gracias a Gabriella Montez y Troy Bolton, Pero este año tendremos un nuevo musical "Si tu me amas?"  
Sharpay: Genial, ella sonrio  
Todos la miraron como "Creida , Patetica y pesada":  
Sharpay se sentia Triste , pero lo soporto y se limito a sonreir ..  
Darvus: Pero antes de ese musical, tendremos que hacer una actuacion a la cual les pondre una nota de conmiezo de año, Dire las parejas:  
Troy Bolton y Sharpay evans  
Gabriella Montez y Ryan Evans  
Zeke y Paola  
Jason y Kelsie (etcc... no puse muchos ..)  
Troy y Sharpay: QUE!!  
Sharpay: Por que me toca con Bolton ?  
Troy: Por que tengo que ir con la reina del hielo  
Sharpya:1 tu eres otra mas que me dice asi , crees que yo no tengo sentimiento cierto, pues fijate que si los tengo y 2 me llamo Sharpay..  
Dravus: Calma!, Señor Bolton No la llames Reina Del Hielo , Le gustaria que le dijieran Deserebrado Basuqetbolista?  
Todos rienron  
Troy : No...  
Darvus : Entonces no le diga a asi  
Sharpay : Pero por que tengo que ir con Bolton?  
Darvus : Por que para mi son una muy buena pareja :D  
Los dos se miraron, Troy penso : Creida, Sharpay penso : Creido.  
Tocan El Timbre para irse (que rapido )  
Sharpay :Bueno bolton, poniendo su mano en la cadera, vienes a mi casa o yo a la tuya?  
Troy : Como gabi va a ir a la casa de ryan , ven tu a la mia..  
Sharpay :Bueno a las 4:00 ?  
Troy: Si, Se hiva caminado  
Sharpay :Oye espera!, el libreto, le pasa el libreto  
Troy : Gracias  
Sharpay:Adios!, luego de eso sharpay se fue alejando de troy ..  
Troy : Gabi  
Gabi : Hola  
Troy : Nos vemos mañana  
Gabi : Claro, que piensas sobre sharpay?  
Troy:No se, algunas veces ella me agrada, me agrada mucho, pero otras se comporta como una niña peleadora ..  
Gab i: Si tienes un poco de razon, adios  
Troy:Chao, luego de eso el le dio un beso en la boca y se fue ..

Espero que les aya gustado Mañana se pone mas interesante !!!  
COMENTE DIGAN SI LES GUSTO !!!

Chao!

Peace Out ♥

Troypay Forever 


	2. Capitulo 2: Nuevo sentimiento

Capitulo 2: Nuevo Sentimiento  
En La casa de Troy, Faltaban 5 minutos para que llegara Sharpay.Derrepente tocan el timbre troy abrio y era sharpay.  
Sharpay: Hola Troy, sharpay tenia las mejillas rojas y los ojos llorosos.  
Troy: Pasa, que te paso?  
Sharpay: Ze..kke.., ella entra a la casa..  
Troy: Zeke que?, con voz de preocupado   
Sharpay: El me intento tocar y besar, yo sali corriendo y me tropeze y me cai, me duele mucho la rodilla, luego ella le mostro su rodilla que estaba morada y salia un poco de sangre.  
Troy: Te duele ?  
Sharpay :Si, por que? no me digas que cres que yo no tenga sentimiento?  
Troy: Es que no pense que la reina del hielo llorara  
Sharpay: Pues si, si lloro  
Troy le toco la rodilla  
Sharpay: Ah!!! bolton me duele - sharpay tenia los ojos llorosos  
Troy: Perdon, dime troy porfavor, te traigo agua y hielo, luego el fue a la cocina a buscar las cosas.  
Ella se acomodo, se sento bien y espero que llegara Troy.  
Troy :Toma el agua, le paso el vaso a la mano de sharpay que siempre estaba calida, te pondre el hielo en la rodilla. El le puso el hielo en la rodilla, sharpay sintio un fuerte dolor y derremo unas heladas lagrimas que pasaban por sus rojas mejillas.  
Troy: Calma pasara.  
Los dos se miraron, troy se dio cuenta que sharpay NO era fria, se dio cuenta que era lo contrario ella era una persona linda, amistosa,buena persona.Sharpay al mirarlo sintio mariposas en la barriga o guata y en ese momento ella se moria por los ojos azules de Troy y su corazon se acelro, sus mejillas se pusieron mas rojas de verguenza, se dio cuenta que Troy no era ese chico que suele ser en el colegio ,pesado,tonto,egoista que aparentaba, si no que era una persona agradable y linda , hermosa . Ella se dio cuenta que Troy era lindo, Troy sintio tentacion de acariciarle la mejilla, cuando las toco , sintio un amor inconcedible que guardaba hay . Sharpay le acaricion el sueva pelo de Troy . Los dos se acercaron sharpay en ese momento solo penso: "Troy,Troy,Troy, se olvido de todos hasta que gabriella, Troy solo tenia en su mente: "Sharpay", ellos estaban muy cerca ella sentia la respiracion de el y Troy sentia la de Ella, sus labios rosaron . Pero sharpay reacciono .  
Sharpay: Empezemos  
Troy: Ehh.. si .. claro  
Los dos emepzaron a actuar, ellos actuaban muy bien y cuando alfin terminaron despues de 2 horas . Los dos se abrazaron.  
Sharpay: Actuas muy bien  
Troy: Tu Igual  
Cuando se separaron se miraron, los dos tenian la mirada muy fija, nada los podrias detener.  
Sharpay: Troy me di cuenta que eres muy buena persona, agradable y lindo - sharpay estaba un poco roja.  
Troy: Yo igual..sharp..a.y. y si empezamos de cero ?  
Sharpay: Me encantaria, bueno me voy  
Troy: Chao  
La rubia se despidio con un beso en la mejilla a troy y ella se fue a su casa al entrar vio a ryan y gabriela dandose un apasionado beso.  
Sharpay: AHHHH!!!  
Ryan: No , no es nada  
Gabriela: No esto no es lo que crees, ryan llevame , gabriela se arreglaba por que estaba despeinada .  
Ryan: Claro  
Sharpay los miro a los dos con cara de de enojada cuando ellos alfin se fueron , ella subio se ducho y se acosto pensando en "Troy", En su casi beso , en el rose de los labios, pronto ella quedo dormida y su ultimo pensamiento fue : "Troy"

Espero que les aya gustado :)

Chao ;

Peace Out ♥

SORRY SI NO ESTA BIEN ESCRITA TENGO EL TECLADO MALO 


End file.
